Złota Rybka
by RubyF95
Summary: Moja pierwsza miniaturka o Housie. House 'nawiedza' Wilsona, który otrzymał złotą rybkę. Zapowiadają się kłopoty dla jednego z nich... HW, lekki slash.


**Złota rybka**

House w mgnieniu oka wparował do gabinetu Wilsona. Zapowiadały się kłopoty. Przynajmniej dla jednego z nich...

- Nie uwierzysz, co zrobiła Cuddy! – Zaczął oburzonym tonem diagnosta, rozsiadając się na kanapie.

- Co się stało? – Onkolog wolał mieć za sobą tę pasjonującą rozmowę.

Greg już otwierał usta, aby zacząć swą mrożącą krew w żyłach historię, gdy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę.

Na zawalonym dokumentami biurku znajdowała się szklana kula wypełniona wodą. W środku coś pływało...

- Co to ma być? – wysyczał House, wskazując na bezbronne stworzonko.

- To złota rybka... – James już wiedział, że należało zanieść akwarium do domu, z dala od czujnego oka przyjaciela.

- Wilson, ja rozumiem, że bez obiadu się nie obejdziesz, a stołówka za daleko... Ale żeby zaraz okradać zoologiczny... Nie słyszałeś o czymś takim, jak kanapki?

- Dostałem ją wczoraj w podziękowaniu od mojej pacjentki. To cię tak oburza?

- Oburza mnie, że jeszcze się tego nie pozbyłeś! Nie rozumiem, ta _pacjentka_ wolała dać ci jakieś kochane zwierzątko, zamiast się z tobą przespać? Co się stało z twoim urokiem? Mam zorganizować przyjęcie pożegnalne? Chase zrobi wielki baner „Temu panu dziękujemy" i można nawet ściągnąć twoje byłe żony, na pewno wygłoszą cudną mowę! – House się nakręcił, było źle.

- House! – Onkolog przerwał organizację przyjęcia – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale staram się pracować!

- No co ty nie powiesz? A z jakiego innego powodu próbuje ci przeszkadzać?

- Zamknij się. Jestem naprawdę wykończony, a pracy nie widać końca.

Gregory spojrzał na złego Jimmy'ego wielkimi niebieskimi oczami z miną „łamiesz mi serce, wiesz?". Wilson wzniósł tylko oczy ku niebu i kontynuował wypełnianie akt.

House spojrzał jeszcze raz na złotą rybkę. Była nawet przyjemnym stworzeniem. Tylko pływała dookoła. Z kimś takim można współpracować!

- Jak ją nazwałeś? - spytał nagle diagnosta, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć... – Wilson zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

- Mówiąc to, tylko pobudzasz moją ciekawość.

- Naprawdę lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział. Jeszcze zaczniesz wyzywać mnie od idiotów...

- Jakie imię?

- Nie powiem.

- Powiesz.

- Nie.

- Powiedz, bo stąd nie wyjdę i będę cię wypytywał, aż tej rybki nie zjesz.

- Dobrze... Nazywa się Lupus... – Uśmiechnął się lekko Wilson.

House'owi opadła szczęka tak, że z pewnością mogły by w niej lądować samoloty. Pip, pip! Podchodzimy do lądowania! Proszę zapiąć pasy!

- Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś nazwać rybę „Toczeń"? Co tobie odbiło?

- Ale to bardzo ładne imię...

- Myślisz, że jak ona się czuje? Wystawiasz ją na pośmiewisko! Jak ona się pokaże w szkole?

- Ryby nie chodzą do szkoły!

- To teraz zabraniasz jej edukacji? Jakim ty strasznym opiekunem jesteś!

Wilson uniósł dłonie do góry w geście bezradności, jakby błagając o litość.

- Czemu ją tak nazwałeś? – spytał diagnosta.

- Bo... – Wilson zawahał się – To mi przypomina ciebie... Toczeń zawsze będzie mi się kojarzył z twoja pracą, a ona z tobą...

James poczuł, że się rumieni, a Greg w tym czasie naprawdę musiał zacząć zbierać szczękę z podłogi...

- Ty... Ty... – Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słów starszy mężczyzna. – Ciebie porąbało? Ty zoofilu! Mam rozumieć, że w twoich fantazjach jestem złotą rybką? Biedny Lupus! Zabieram go od ciebie! Musi przejść kwarantannę! Już nigdy nie będzie taki sam! Jak możesz karać to niewinne stworzenie? Wstydziłbyś się! Ciuś, ciuś Jimmy!

Onkolog zamknął oczy i uspokajał sam siebie. _Wilson, spokojnie. Ty wcale nie chcesz go zabić. Spokojnie. Wdech... Wydech... Uspokój się, pomyśl o głębokim, spokojnym morzu... Cholera! W morzu są ryby..._

James otworzył oczy. Zorientował się, że House zniknął. Zniknął też Lupus...

- Mam dość! – Z impetem otworzył drzwi gabinetu i ujrzał kuśtykającego House'a na końcu korytarza. – House! Zabiję cię! Zostaw moją rybkę!

- Czy to była metafora? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Gregory, poczym zniknął z oczu wściekłego przyjaciela.

Jednak House miał rację. Trzeba było zjeść tę rybkę...


End file.
